


New Born Virgins

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode eight, Gen, Tag to Rock and a Hard place, sam and dean - Freeform, season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers sign their new-born virgin pledges. Anything for a successful hunt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Born Virgins

Sam tried to keep a straight face as he confidently signed his name to one of the pledges Bonnie passed them. This had to be one of their oddest aliases yet. "New Born Virgins", no less!

He couldn't think of two people less indicated as candidates for such an oath given their past experiences; but hey, they had posed as priests too, so virgins was about the same, only minus the black suits!

He cast a quick glance at Dean who like himself had unreservedly signed up for a promise that would be broken as soon as his horny brother got some hot chick in his sights.

Conscious of Bonnie watching them, both Winchesters outdid themselves in acting the part of true penitents, assuring their listener that from then on sex would be a forbidden activity!

Sam had nothing against virgins, not even born-again ones; it was just that the word did not comfortably apply to himself and Dean, and when his douche of a brother looked over at him with the gleeful expression of one who had just signed up for a porn heaven instead of the contrary, Sam didn't know how he managed to hold in the laugh that was ready to erupt from his quivering lips.

 

It got even worse at the first meeting of the little group, of which they were the only guys.  
The chair-lady was a hot blonde who introduced herself as Suzy, and when she asked Sam why he'd decided to take the pledge, he'd answered honestly enough, for there was no denying his relationships with women had been as wretched as fate could have devised.

She nodded, seeming to accept the explanation that he'd been less than lucky in love, and Sam congratulated himself on getting off lightly but he was in no way ready for the show his brother was preparing to put on.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes until he thought they would shoot out of their orbits, wondering if Dean had somehow lost sight of what was expected from a newly reborn virgin. Throwing himself into a full-blown exaltation of the wonders of sex was definitely NOT the way to go!

Sam looked around uncomfortably at the other members of the little group, all of whom seemed hypnotized by Dean's antics. The moron was was taking things too far! 

Not knowing what else to do, he focused a disapproving gaze at his brother, willing him to stop, and as often happened via their brotherly communication, Dean responded to the silent "Shut the fuck up, Dean!" that was conveyed by Sam's censorious eyes.

Of course it didn't finish there, and this time he couldn't hold back a bitch-face as Dean smirkingly informed him he was walking the blond Suzy home, to pick up some 'motivational books' to keep him strong on his quest for purity.

Sam knew his brother was game for anything when it came to rooting out information for a hunt, but he also knew Dean had his own personal code as far as women were concerned.  
His big brother had been blessed with more than attractive looks plus unfortunately, a crushing vanity to go with them!  
Sam had been witness to Dean's boasting many a time; but he also knew that Dean only took what was offered, never forcing himself on a woman that didn't want him.

If Suzy gave, then Dean would accept, otherwise she was as safe as she would have been with a eunuch.

 

Maybe the pledge they had taken wasn't so outlandish after all, Sam ammended as he made his way over to question one of the girls, 'cos recently, sex had been way, way at the bottom of their list.

He himself hadn't been with anyone since Amelia, and Dean as far as he knew, since before Purgatory so, yeah, they weren't really lying.They had both been 'virgins' for a good stretch now!

Sam wasn't as obvious as Dean in sexual matters, he kept a lower profile but he loved women too, and missed the feelings that came with frequenting them, but his past experiences had hammered into him that he could never have that; never have what he'd found with Jessica; and just in case he hadn't learned the lesson, he'd had another reminder when Sarah had been killed by Crowley just because she too had frequented them.

He and Dean had saved her so long ago, just to see her die before their eyes without being able to lift a finger to help her. Sam didn't know how, nor when but one way or another Crowley was going to pay for what he'd done.

So yeah, maybe this pledge wouldn't be so difficult to keep to after all. At least for him.

 

The End


End file.
